


It Started Out as a Trip; How did it end up like This?

by BlazeRuko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 'Fuck' is Aoi's favorite word, Again.. I tried, Aoi is Karma and Nagisa's love child, Bottom Karma, But Irina is the mom because mpreg isn't a thing in this, Dad!Karma is hot as hell, Domestic Fluff, Fuck.. I dunno, Gakushuu is 29, Homophobia, I Tried, I think this could be considered as at least somewhat angst, Karma and Nagisa are 23, Karma gets super pissed off, Karma is winning as a dad, Karma is winning at everything, M/M, Mao would be Karma and Gakushuu's love child I swear, Nagisa's POV, School Trip, Shit gets a bit kinky...ish, Shit gets awkward, Smut, Spitroasting, They're all single dads, Threesome - M/M/M, because why not?, light angst?, only in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeRuko/pseuds/BlazeRuko
Summary: Karma and Nagisa are best friends (low-key with benefits) and single dads on a school trip to the aquarium with their children. When Karma runs into the extremely attractive man he'd given a lap dance to for work at the aquarium... Nagisa isn't sure how to feel. When they all find out they're staying at the same hotel... some wonderful things happen.(Complete)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~ I wrote this about a month ago and decided to post it. I like domestic fluff. Like a lot. It's cute. Especially with Karma and Aoi~ (Aoi is my OC I use as Karma's son in my fics). This should only be about 5 chapters. Hope you like it!

_Bright and early Friday morning! Don’t forget!_ Words from the night before that were probably completely ignored. Yet… Karma and Aoi are still tucked away in bed at 8:30, very much bright, and definitely early… but not early enough considering they have to meet at the school at 9:15. 

Thankfully _I_ , the great Nagisa Shiota, and my wonderful sidekick Sora, are here to swoop in and save the day! As cute as they are all cuddled up like that, we really must be going, which is why I’m glad I have a key to his apartment. “Ready?” I murmur, though there’s really no point in being quiet, these two wingnuts could sleep through anything. My son nods and we both take a running start before jumping up on top of the naughty Akabane’s to startle them out of their sleep. 

Only… Karma woke up before I could do anything and ended up stopping me, throwing me next to him onto the bed. While Sora missed Aoi completely and ended up in the bigger Akabane’s lap. 

“Well, well, well~” he smirks, “What have we here?”

“It’s 8:30, you silly goose,” Sora giggles, squirming around to stand up and place his little hands on Karma’s cheeks. “We have to go!” And we do if we don’t want our children to miss the bus. We’re going to an aquarium upstate about two hours away. It’s only a day trip, but Karma and I decided we didn’t want to stay for just one day because what was the point in visiting a new place and only looking at a boring aquarium and coming right back? So we’re taking his car that I took the liberty of putting Sora’s car seat in last night considering I knew we’d be cutting it short.

Golden eyes animated and wide, Karma gasps playfully, “Is it!? Oh my, well I guess you’d better wake sleeping beauty, hmm?” Karma did not mean that in the way Sora took it, but it was hilarious nonetheless when he rolled over on top of Aoi and kissed him smack on the lips. Those bright blue eyes shot open, only to meet my son’s sky blue ones. “Oh my shit! He woke up, too!” Karma giggles, rolling over on his side. I look up at him, laughing as well because dammit that was cute… and Karma is gorgeous when he laughs like this. Seeing him happy makes me happy. “True love’s kiss~”

“Sora?” Aoi mumbles groggily, “Why are you in Papa’s bed? Papa, why are you laughing? What did I do?” Aoi is like a carbon copy of his father when he was a little kid: unruly red hair, similar features, big and innocent eyes, his canines are just a little sharper than normal, and his hyper attitude matches his father’s to a T. The only differences are his eye color, he’s just slighter paler, and he’s actually quite small. _And_ his son is definitely not sadistic, like Karma has been since the day he was born.

Sighing, Karma stops laughing and sits up, picking Sora up and handing him to me before rolling over and caging Aoi in, “You’re cute, that’s what.” He kisses his nose, smiling when Aoi pouts because Aoi is affectionate and wants more than one kiss, which Karma responds to with more kisses all over his face. Much to my surprise, Karma is a really good dad; I thought he’d be rough and aggressive and wouldn’t know what to do with a child, but he proved me wrong. After Irina left him back when Aoi was only two months, I thought for sure he’d have a breakdown, but he stayed strong… for his son. It was pretty hard for him at first, though. “Shall we get ready, sleeping beauty?”

Aoi giggles, nodding, “I guess so, but I still don’t wanna ride the bus.”

“I know, bunny, Nagisa kinda ruined that by waking us up!” Aoi whispers something into Karma’s ear and his eyes widen. I frown because I didn’t know that was the reason, and now Karma looks a little upset. Sensing my guilt, Karma sits up and smacks my arm gently; smiling, but with this sort of distant look in his eyes. “Get that look off of your face and go put our bags in the car and wait out in the living room. I uh, gotta bathe Aoi really quick and uh, stuff.” 

I do this without question because clearly he needs me to go, and he’s got this ‘concerned father’ look on his face, so I don’t want to intrude on whatever they need to do. So Sora and I leave, finding their bags already packed on the living room couch. Even though I don’t want to snoop, I check to make sure Karma has everything: he’s very forgetful sometimes. Being a single father has kind of made him a scatterbrain because he’s so worried about his child that he forgets to take care of himself sometimes. 

That being said, I’m a single father too, in the same boat as Karma. Things just didn’t work out with Rio… and then she said she wanted to travel the world and let the wind take her wherever, I couldn’t force her to stay tied down with me. So I let her leave and she hasn’t been in contact since Sora’s first birthday when she told me she was going to college in England. He’s five now, almost six. And even though he has some attributes that are similar to her, he mostly looks like me: sky blue eyes, sky blue hair, small, effeminate. He has her nose, and her long eyelashes, and probably her height because when I was five, I wasn’t as tall as he was. Curse these stupid short genes! My baby is going to pass me up soon!

The only thing Karma’s missing is… socks. How could he forget socks? Honestly… I can’t help but smile because absolutely everything Aoi needs is in there, and then some. And then I find the pull-ups, which kind of helps put the pieces together: Aoi has been wetting the bed again, and he must have wet the bed this morning, which was embarrassing and caused Karma to mentally freak out, so we had to get out so they could take care of that. Poor thing… I hope it has nothing to do with the trip.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Sora asks, tugging at my sweater.

I quickly zip up their bags and smile, “Double checking. You know how forgetful Karma is sometimes.” He nods, giggling a little because Karma has forgotten something silly on more than one occasion when coming to my apartment or the park or wherever. “You put Aoi’s overnight bag in the trunk of Karma’s car along with your own and then come back in here.”

When he leaves, I travel back to Karma’s room where the sheets have been removed from the bed and thrown in a pile on the ground. I’ll take care of that for him after I pack his socks. Once I grab about five random pairs, I head back… and stop by the bathroom when I hear Aoi crying. “Papa, why does this keep happening? What am I doing wrong?”

My heart breaks for him… and Karma, because hearing your child ask questions like that would kill anyone. “It isn’t your fault, bunny. You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong, okay? Things just happen sometimes. Believe it or not, Papa used to wet the bed too. All the way up until he was almost ten.”

“Grandpa said that was because you were scared of your uncle… I’m not--

“What? When did Grandpa tell you that?” There’s a mumbled response, and I know I shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but now I’m curious as to why Karma’s father would tell Aoi that. I knew Karma was molested by his uncle when he was a child, though I don’t know to what extent. The man was then beaten to a bloody pulp by Karma’s father, who was sometimes physically abusive to Karma up until that point. Seeing his son hurt like that just kind of changed something in him and he started being a good father. “Hmm… well, yes, you should definitely always tell me or Grandpa if someone touches you. I’ll fix things.” I’m sure Karma wishes his father would have at least notified him that they’d had that discussion, but I’m glad his dad cares about him and his son now. “Back on topic, though; even the strongest of people wet the bed sometimes, and you can get through it… Papa will do everything he can to help.”

Smiling, I back away quietly and go back to the living room, where Sora is playing with some of Aoi’s toys. They’ve been best friends since birth pretty much: Aoi was born January 12th, and Sora was born January 13th. It was like fate, the two of us who had been best friends since third grade were having children at the same time our junior year of high school. Yep, we were both 17 and in high school, though Irina was around 23 I think. 

How Karma managed to get her? I will never know. How he managed to lose her? Easy. He got her pregnant even though they did everything right: she was on the pill and he used condoms. I don’t know how the hell it happened, but it did. My guess is they got drunk and did something stupid. Karma always does stupid things when he’s drunk, and Irina was just as dumb. Granted, Irina was dumb sober, too. 

Like, I’ve always kind of thought she was using Karma because well… I don’t know, best friends can always sort of sense that kind of thing. He thought he loved her, and the sex was great, so he stayed with her for two years until she completely shattered him by leaving him and their two month old son. And Rio left me shortly after Irina left him… so Karma and I moved into his parents house together so we could get back up on our feet. I’m really thankful for his parents letting me do that, because who knows what kind of torture my mother would have put me and my son through. 

We moved out on our own once our children turned two, though. We live in the same apartment complex, just on different floors. So, our sons are really close… Karma and I are close, too, but not the kind of close I wish we were. We sleep together sometimes while the children are asleep, but… I don’t want either one of us distracted from our children. They need our undivided attention, and I don’t want to ruin their friendship, nor our own, if things don’t work out between us. No matter how much I love him, I couldn’t do that to Sora or Aoi. It’s best as friends who occasionally sleep together, and that’s that.

My thought train crumbles when Sora climbs up onto my lap, nuzzling into me lovingly. “Aoi is soft.”

I blink a few times before laughing at my son’s… observation, I guess? “Is he?”

He nods, “Daddy is soft. And Karma is soft. I want to be with you all forever and ever.”

The genuine love in his eyes makes me smile, “Of course, baby. Karma and Aoi will be with us forever and ever.”

“Who are you to decide that?” Karma says teasingly, nearly scaring the literal piss out of me. Looking back, I find him carrying a fully bathed and ready to go Aoi. It barely took him anytime at all to get him ready, which is good. But… I think I’ll talk to the teacher about letting us take the children ourselves because I wouldn’t be surprised if Aoi is nervous and stressed out about riding the bus because of his attachment to Karma. Or… maybe I’ll just let Karma waste all the time he wants since I can already tell he isn’t ready, and isn’t planning on being ready in time. When Sora pouts at Karma for saying that, he quickly takes it back. “Your Daddy wouldn’t let me leave even if I wanted to--for we are bound together for eternity.” Aoi giggles a little, hugging his father. “Not that I’ll ever want to. I love you and your Daddy way too much~” The way he talks to my kid so playfully and really gets down on his level… I love it.

Leave it to Karma to cheer everyone up… he really is amazing. “You go get ready,” I shoo him away, “I’ll play with these two little dorks.” Aoi kisses Karma and then wiggles down him, scurrying over to me and Sora. His hair is fluffy and a bit damp from the bath, but he smells so good. “Did you change his soap?”

Karma smirks, “I’m surprised you noticed. But yeah, it’s some organic shit. Smells amazing, right?” And then his eyes widen, “You changed too, right? After the who toxicity levels in--

“I haven’t used them in forever, but I’ll have to invest in whatever this is because damn…” I squeeze the child, “I could just hug him all day~”

“Me too!” Sora squeals, hugging and sniffing him as well. Aoi, of course, soaks it all up; he loves every bit of this affection. It’s nice to see such an affectionate offspring come from Karma, seeing as though the man himself is rather standoffish. Well… to most people, not me or our children. But considering what he went through as a child, it’s more than understandable. He goes on back, wordlessly thanking me beforehand with a smile and a nod. Having a child softened him, and not that I didn’t love him before, but damn… Dad!Karma is hot as hell.

While he was away, we played with Aoi’s stuffed animals: Cloud the bunny, Cthulhu the bear, Sawyer the cat, and his favorite, Fuck, the blue lop bunny. Yes, he named his favorite toy ‘ _Fuck_ ’; c’mon, he’s _Karma’s_ child, expletives should be expected. Thankfully Sora hasn’t really caught on to using them, probably because he sees Aoi get scolded at school for using those kinds of words, and then Karma comes in cursing up a storm because ‘they’re just fucking words, get your fucking heads out of your asses and focus on actual issues, like the fact he’s been getting bullied!’ 

Unfortunately, Aoi is sometimes picked on, and I don’t know why; he fights back, he wins, and Sora even gets involved when there’s more than one. Long story short, Karma’s been in on more than one occasion for Aoi fighting--defending himself--and every time he’s been there, he’s yelled at everyone and taken his son home. All he wants is to keep his son safe… and I support him all the way. In fact, I come in on occasion too because of Sora’s involvement, and I back Karma up. The staff knows us very well, and we have some alliances on the inside: their teacher tries her best to be neutral, but usually it’s our kids who get in trouble--probably due to Aoi’s potty mouth and Sora’s unwavering devotion to him.

In the end, Karma ended up taking a shower, claimed he couldn’t find his phone charger nor his motorcycle boots, and then his phone had magically disappeared, so I called the school and they were more than happy to tell us that we could all just meet them at the aquarium at 12:00. We seriously just wouldn’t go if the kids didn’t want to, but they do; apparently they’re excited to see the whale shark and some other weird things I’ve never heard of. And Karma would have just sent me with them both, but he, too, is very much attached to his son and did not want to send him on a school bus, full of kids he doesn’t like, to be tormented. We both know that no one will bother Aoi if Karma is there because Karma scares the shit out of most of the kids in their class--they _are_ only kindergarteners, to be fair. I say that, but he scares most of the faculty too. The joys of being friends with Karma, I suppose.

He’s a badass motherfucker who takes shit from no one… except for his son. He takes anything from Aoi. They fight and bicker all the time, but they’re closer than any father/son duo I’ve seen. In fact, Aoi gets into Karma’s battles too, mouthing off to the principal and other people who tell him how to raise Aoi. I wish for their happiness. If only I could be part of it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa talk in the car, they get to the aquarium, and the two of them get a little frisky while their kids are looking around the place.

In the car, our children have fallen asleep, as they usually do when we’re in the car for more than thirty minutes. Getting up so early is very difficult for both of them since school normally starts at 10 for them. Kindergarteners don’t stay the whole day, thankfully, because it’s hard for them to just up and transition like that. I think they’ll be starting full days in the spring, though. “So are we staying in a hotel, or at the aquarium since that was an option?”

“I was going to say the aquarium, but then I thought, think of how many people have stepped in dog shit, or bugs, or things like that. So, I figured a 5-star hotel would have to do. At least I can clean the sheets.”

And at this I just shake my head because _of course_ that is what he's worried about; he is such a damn clean freak. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he's a very, very clean person. “Karma, please don’t spend your money so recklessly. I--

“Nagisa, it’s fine. Bartending has its perks~” He doesn’t explain that, and I don’t think I want him to. I know he doesn’t sleep around or anything, but… hearing that is worrisome. “Don’t worry, I’d never do anything reckless for work.” He sounds genuine, so I’ll believe him. Besides, I know he wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize his life, because then Aoi would get the brunt of that, which would be very hard on him. And the last thing Karma wants to do is be the cause of his son’s misery.

So I nod, “If you say so…” We’re silent after that, him driving and humming along to his rap music--I know, he’s like obsessed with it and I don’t know why. He completely idolizes MGK and I totally get that he has good music, but… his obsession with Alpha Omega is worrisome. “Speaking of that, how did you get the weekend off?” Silence… now _that_ is scary. “Karma…”

This time he clears his throat, glancing back at our babies before speaking. “I uh… _may_ have done a private party, and I _may_ have worked the pole, just a little…” And upon hearing that, I am horrified. My best friend… pole danced, for a private party full of strangers. Imagining it… both kills me, and gives me a boner. Shit. “My boss said it paid good money, I’d get a raise, and since the male dancers they wanted were out sick, we didn’t have anyone else, and… well you know how I took pole dancing classes with Irina, well… it turns out I’m surprisingly very good at it.”

“Oh… you didn’t like, give anyone a lap dance… did you?” He’s given me some… he’s very talented and I don’t like thinking he’s done it to someone else. When he gives a worried glance back at our kids, I realize that I don’t want to know either way. “No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know.”

He laughs through his nose, “It was only one; the dude was totally hot, and he acted like he wasn’t into it, but he had a boner the whole time and he definitely grinded me. Hell, the dude grabbed my hips so hard they bruised. It’s not like I’ll ever see him again, but damn, I would not mind tapping that ass. I feel like he’d be really aggressive.” Why does this have to make me jealous? Why? “Enough about him, though; I think it was his 29th birthday? So, the dude was old. Fucking hot, but old.” Even hearing this, I feel jealous as fuck. “Old dudes don’t give young shits like me the time of day. And that one doesn’t live in town--apparently he was a hot shot and didn’t want anyone to know who he was, which was cool with me, because secrecy only made me more money~”

I simply nod, staring out the window… imagining Karma grinding up against some hot dude, wearing nothing but suspenders, a bowtie, and spandex booty shorts. Why that popped into my head, I don’t know, but… I’m requesting it next time we sleep together, and he’ll do it because I’ll kick his ass if he doesn’t. We kind of have this unspoken deal where we’re to remain loyal to each other, and him doing that… it hurts. I know he meant nothing by it, and I’m sure he doesn’t even realize my feelings for him, but… it still makes my heart ache.

“Speaking of more money,” he reaches over and grabs my hand, “I bought you something for our next _playdate_ ,” he grins. And just like that, my anger washes away… I know he loves me. Yes, he loves sex, but he loves _me_ as a person. If he didn’t, we wouldn’t have made it this long as best friends, plus benefits later on in life. “Hope you still like getting your ass beat~” I nearly moan at the notion, wondering what he has in store for me and my spanking kink. Oh, it’s so embarrassing admitting I have that, even in my head! When I told Karma, he was all for it, but… I nearly died of mortification.

When our eyes meet, he smiles at me and I can’t help but smile back; his smile and joy is often very infectious. “Of course… something like that doesn’t just go away…” He smirks and I sigh. “I demand suspenders and booty shorts, though. On you, not me.”

Those golden eyes widen and he nearly chokes before putting his eyes back on the road, “Well what has gotten into you all of a sudden?” 

I shrug, “It’s been weeks since we’ve done anything sexual…” I say after making sure the kids are still asleep, because if they overheard this, there would be questions. Questions I could not answer. “Maybe spicing it up will make you want to do it more.” I do have needs… needs that need sated.

He laughs again, “Alright, geez~ I didn’t realize you’d been so needy; you need to tell me these things, dude.” Dude… yeah, he just sees me as a fuck buddy in a sexual way. Which is for the best, I know this, but… I can’t help but want more. “I’ll buy some suspenders and spandex. What color?”

I think for a moment before deciding to let him choose, “Black or red, whichever you think suits you best.” Then I add, “And while you’re being so agreeable, throw in some thigh high socks while you’re at it.”

As if surprised he makes a weird face, but ends up nodding. “Cool; fine, socks too. Both colors suit me--I’m hot.” I roll my eyes and he grins. “I’ll surprise you. Next weekend, cool?” I nod and he lets out a content sigh. “Good, because I’ve wanted to… I just thought you’d been too busy, what with Sora getting sick two weeks ago and shit. Speaking of which, it was just an ear infection, right?”

Just thinking back kills me, “God, _yes_. My poor baby was so miserable. Remember when they were both one and got ear infections at the same time? That was a week full of Hell.” His groan is more than enough to know he remembers that situation well. They were both able to walk, kind of say some words--like dada, papa, no, and things like that--and that week all we heard was screaming: dada hurts, papa hurts, no no no! God, it was miserable.

“No, it was worse than Hell… knowing your child is in so much pain and there’s nothing you can do about it…? Pure torture.” Right; agree 100%. I hate seeing our children in pain. 

The rest of the way there is filled with idle chit chat about random things like our children, how they’re progressing in their studies, and cute things they do while we’re not around each other. It’s nice… I love talking like this. Aoi and Karma make me so happy… I can only hope Sora and I make them just as happy.

We actually ended up passing the bus because Karma is a speed demon, so we went to the hotel to drop our things off and get checked in. We were going to get two rooms, but Karma decided last minute to get one with two beds because ‘he’d rather us stay together’. So, this means I will have absolutely no time away from Karma, which isn’t necessarily _bad_ , but… after the talk in the car, I will need to masturbate at some point; I’m impatient and I need to imagine that scenario as soon as possible.

When we get to the room, the boys nearly shit their pants in amazement because it’s fancier than our apartments; smaller, but far more luxurious. I got a taste of this lifestyle for the two years I lived with Karma and his parents; it was amazing, and I’m glad to be back, if only for a weekend. I work as a tutor for elementary students, so… the money comes in, it’s just not that great. Honestly, Karma’s parents and my dad still send me a monthly allowance that I am incredibly grateful for, and I probably wouldn’t be able to keep us both taken care of if I didn’t have it. But, I can’t get a more demanding job because someone has to look after the kids… 

Not surprisingly, the boys want to share a bed, which we are more than okay with… tonight should be fun. Quiet, but fun. Looking at the time, we know we need to go… but Karma first must mentally prepare himself for being around idiotic kids and their idiotic parents, plus idiotic strangers, and idiotic workers who will try to sell him things. He debated on leaving his wallet behind, but then remembered he could just chew them out for hassling him. 

We leave, and are glad to find the place only ten minutes away, and when we get there, the bus full of our school’s children are walking in the doors. Taking a deep breath, we picked up our children and joined the group, smiling at their teacher, who waved at us and smiled brightly. She knows our boys are good kids, it’s just everyone else who brings out their not so nice sides. As soon as Karma tries to put Aoi down, he refuses, which means Sora refuses to leave my arms, so… today is going to be a workout.

The other kids and parents just kind of look at us as we do our own thing, laughing and joking with each other. Anytime a negative comment is muttered, Karma just narrows his eyes at the source, which shuts them up rather effectively. The place is huge, and after a while, the boys finally let us set them down so they can explore together, holding hands so they don’t get lost. Even if they do, Karma has a tracker in Aoi’s backpack, so… we’ll be fine. “Think they’ll get married?”

I shrug, “If we don’t, they better.” We both laugh at this. Both of us often joke that we’re forever alone, even though we technically have each other. “But let’s just stay in the present, I don’t even want to think about them growing up.”

“Right?” he smirks, “Two more years and Sora will probably pass you up~” I know he’s just kidding, but I really hate how short I am. When he notices my sudden mood drop, he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me so that we’re attached at the hip. “Stop worrying about your height so much,” he says with a smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I grew my hair out again… I don’t know, I just grew so accustomed to having it long that it looked weird short. Besides, I like tying it up, and Karma brushes it sometimes, which is nice. “You’re perfect.”

My face turns bright red and I smack him, “Don’t say embarrassing things like that!” Especially in public, you idiot! People are going to get the wrong idea. Unfortunately for me, he’s still a sadistic prick, so he continues to rile me up with gentle touches and compliments until I can’t take it anymore and I lead him to a secluded area under the stairs and attack his face. Of course he reciprocates right away, picking me up and shoving me up against the wall, rolling his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. We’re in public, if anyone comes to this area, they will be greeted with a small man with his legs wrapped around a larger man, sucking face and about to come in their pants. And I fucking _love_ the rush this gives me.

He grabs my ass tightly and I squeak, forcing my eyes open to find a kid, maybe 13 or 14 years old, just gawking at us, phone in hand and I’m almost positive he’s recording this! Just because I stopped, didn’t mean Karma stopped, so he’s now sucking on my neck and I can’t find the words to make him stop; my mouth opens, but rather than words, soft moans escape me, because _fuck_ does he have a way with his mouth. Finally I get a minute to breathe and find the boy still staring, holding his phone up and he’s _definitely_ recording us. “Karma, behind… you.” 

When he turns, I expect him to freak out, but he just smiles. “You shouldn’t record others’ intimate moments, bud.” Then he puts me down, and the kid looks at my pants; his jaw drops when he spots the boner. Yeah, the little fuck thought I was a girl, but got a rude awakening right there. Little asswipe. “Hand it over~” My redheaded hero holds out his hand and the boy drops it into his hand almost immediately because Karma gives off a very intimidating aura that most adults would probably cower down to, allowing Karma to delete whatever he had on us. “You snapped it to some people… eh, whatever.” 

“You’re a dude?” He asks me, blinking a few times at my crotch, and then looking into my eyes again; I just nod, blushing slightly and moving into Karma to try and hide my shame. Karma hands his phone back, glaring at him before grabbing my hand and pulling us back out into the open. Before we left, I could have sworn I heard the kid say, “Fuck… am I gay now?”

Karma starts laughing to himself, which means he did say that… and then we both crack up, earning many stares; not that we care. When we reunite with the boys, they question where we’d gone, and we just lied and said we went pee… and they thankfully believe it. As we walk around and look at all the marine life, Karma starts doting on Aoi and being playful again, which just reminds me why I fell in love with him in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma runs into the man he gave a lap dance, tension rises between Karma and the kids due to this, Aoi gets hurt, Karma makes a point, and then Karma and Nagisa agree to something that they didn't think they'd ever take part in.
> 
> Warning: homophobic language/acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I went ahead and edited this chapter. The last chapter will probably be up later on tonight. Thanks for reading!

Lunch time rolls around rather quickly, so we head to the eating area. As we’re walking, Aoi tugs at Karma’s hair, whispering that he needs to go to the bathroom and starts wiggling, so Karma dashes to the nearest restroom, nearly toppling over some man and his daughter. All Karma does is yell a quick sorry, not even looking back at them. I laugh a little, “Sora, that man is too funny.”

“I know, Daddy! You two should get married, so then me and Aoi can be brothers, and then we can get married.”

Is that how they think that works? “Honey, brothers don’t typically get married.” He frowns. “I mean, technically you still could, but… it’d be a little strange, don’t you think?”

But he shakes his head, “No… ‘cause I love Aoi and Aoi loves me. Like you love Karma and Karma loves you. Aoi says we’re basically already like family because we’re together so much.”

Hmm… I suppose they are right. We fight like a married couple, we sleep together, and we’re nearly always around each other… but there’s something between us that we don’t want to break. If we break it, there’s potentially no going back. Neither one of us wants to ruin our children’s friendship, and we’re willing to sacrifice our own happiness for that. Looking over at the bathroom, I see the man that Karma nearly killed sitting on the bench with his daughter, laughing with her and feeding her his vanilla ice cream. How cute. 

Turning back to my son, I smile, “Let’s just drop that and focus on eating for now, okay?” He nods and I take out our packed lunches I’d made for the four of us this morning. Each of us a bottle of soda and a sandwich, each one something different: Sora’s is peanut butter and blueberry jelly; Aoi’s is almond butter with strawberry jelly; mine is peanut butter, banana, and honey; and Karma’s is cream cheese with grape jelly. I know, Karma is strange, but it really does taste good. While Sora and Karma drink cherry pepsi, Aoi and I like vanilla Dr. Pepper better. Both of us have rubbed off on the other’s child and it’s really frickin’ adorable.

When I turn back around, I find Karma talking to the man he bumped into while Aoi impatiently hits his father’s back and looks at us with a pout. Hmm… is Karma in trouble? No, they’re laughing and actually seem to somehow know each other. That’s definitely not one of the parents… Weird. How would Karma know anyone here? “I’m gonna go get Aoi, you stay right here baby.” Sora nods and I get up, walking over to them cautiously; as soon as Aoi sees I’m close enough, he squirms out of his father’s grasp and runs to me. “Hey bunny, what’s up?” I ask as he jumps into my arms.

“Papa is talking to someone who’s not you!” he whispers angrily into my ear. “You need to stop him! I’m gonna throw flowers and glitter at your wedding and Sora is gonna be the grizzly bear ring thingy at your wedding!” Um… okay? Why do both boys seem to be under the impression their fathers are going to marry each other? That aside, he worded that so adorably that I can’t help but laugh and squeeze him. “Nagisa!” he pouts, putting his hands on my cheeks. “This is no time for fucking jokes! I want you to be my Daddy… like Sora.”

But… but what if things don’t work out? They just don’t get it… they’re too young to understand how badly this would impact all of us if things took a turn for the worse. “Aoi, I’m sorry, but your papa doesn’t like me like that. Things just wouldn’t work out for us, okay? We don’t have to be married for you and Sora to be married in the future.”

His face goes bright red and then he hides his face in my hair, “I… I know that. I just… I wanna… I wanna be your son, too.”

Now I can’t even look at Karma, so I turn away and head back to Sora so the three of us can eat together and hopefully not talk about marriage… or anything remotely to do with that. I sit Aoi down next to Sora and hand him his food. “Daddy, open,” Sora says, handing me his bottle. So I do so for both of them before absentmindedly eating my sandwich… who is that guy? And what is he to Karma? Aoi obviously wasn’t a fan… and neither am I. They seemed a little too chummy… I don’t like it.

Sneaking a glance back, I see them exchanging phone numbers and I feel… tears stinging my eyes. Aoi seems to growl before whispering something to Sora, who looks over at the scene as well. “Guys, you need to eat.”

“Papa can’t do that,” Sora tells me angrily, “Papa can only talk to Daddy. It’s law.”

I sigh, “Honey, Karma isn’t--

“You can’t do that!” Sora shouts and I quickly turn to find this new guy smiling and ruffling Karma’s hair. Karma looks over with a weird look on his face before saying something and then jogging over. “He can’t do that…” he mumbles to Aoi.

Karma takes his seat and opens his mouth to say something, but Aoi beats him to it. “Daddy only; no one else. Bad Papa.”

Now Karma looks extremely hurt and confused because both children are ignoring him and he has no idea what he’s just started. So I quietly explain things to him and he just kind of blinks a few times before looking down at his phone with this guilty face. “You don’t have to delete it… it’s fine. They just… they don’t understand.” He doesn’t say anything; he merely nods and starts eating his sandwich, glancing at his son from time to time, and only growing sadder when the boy does not return his looks.

I’m not looking forward to the rest of this trip.

xx.

Lunch ends and Aoi still hasn’t spoken one word to his father, who is probably going to start getting angry and blaming me for this soon. Even though I don’t want that to happen, it’s not like I can make things better! And I definitely can’t explain the situation because they won’t understand, and even if they did understand, it’d only make them feel guilty. If they were a little older, they’d probably get it, but they’re only almost six… there’s just no way.

As we walk, I hold Sora with one arm and hold Aoi’s hand with my free one; for some reason both are very much set on being close to me and won’t even go off to look on their own so that Karma and I can kind of talk this out. He looks incredibly heartbroken… and I feel awful. Looks like things backfired; now our children are so used to us being practically married, that they actually want us to get married. And looks like even speaking to other men is an issue. “Guys, isn’t that the whale shark you wanted to see?” Neither boy seems too enthused to go check it out… dammit, what is their issue? “Why don’t you two go look, okay? I need to sit down; my feet are killin’ me.”

Reluctantly they listen, locking hands and scurrying over, but not before giving Karma a disapproving look. Once they’re far enough away, Karma looks at me. “What’s with them?”

Before saying anything, I lead him over to the bench and we sit. “They’ve grown attached to the idea of us being together, and in their heads, us being with anyone else probably seems scary or wrong…” And then I look up at him, feeling very small all of a sudden. “Who was that?”

He purses his lips, “Remember how I said I gave a lap dance to someone?” I bite my tongue so I don’t say anything I’ll regret. This means that was probably the guy he did it too. The man looked absolutely gorgeous, and I can see why Karma would want him. Anyone would be lucky to have him… just like anyone would be lucky to have Karma. Yeah, I’m not good enough for him… he needs someone on a higher caliber. Not… me. “That was him… turns out he lives up here, and uh… well, he wants to _see me_ again.”

Why did he say that so…? Oh… oh. I start twisting my hair anxiously because _fuck_ … he’s going to leave us… isn’t he? “And you said…?”

“I’m with my kid and best friend, so that it probably wouldn’t happen… then he insisted we exchanged numbers. He wouldn’t tell me his name, though. Weird, right?” Oh thank God. Then he shows me his phone, “I just call him Carrot Top, and he had the brilliant idea to call me Gingersnap. Sometimes I really hate my hair color,” he groans, twisting anxiously at the strands. Right now I can’t tell if he likes that the dude is interested, is anxious about it, or just doesn’t like him. Aoi doesn’t like him, so if I had to guess, Karma won’t pursue this. But at the same time… Aoi can’t run his life like that, and he knows this.

When I don’t say anything else, he sighs, ceasing our hair twisting by intertwining our fingers and setting them in between us. “Something tells me I’m going to be sleeping alone tonight…” I glance over, wordlessly questioning why he would think that. “They don’t want to leave your side. Even now, look at them…” So I do, and I find them ignoring all the marine life around them to focus on me… why? I have no idea. “Nagisa… I don’t want to fuck this up. You get that, right?”

I do… I really do… but what happens when--or if--we start dating other people and our kids don’t like it? It’s not like I’d be forcing myself to be with Karma, because I love him, but… if things don’t work out, and we can’t fix it… it’ll be bad for them. “I do, but…” I trail off, biting my lip and looking at our interlocked hands. Looking up, I meet his golden eyes, just as conflicted and confused as me. We stare at each other for a while, and then I lean forward and rest my head on his shoulder. “I don’t want to fuck this up either, Karma. But…”

What can I say? Apparently nothing because our children come over and Aoi must decide to get over his anger because he’s climbing up on his father’s lap and making him hold him. Karma would probably be happier about this if he wasn’t crying. Wait… why is Aoi crying? “Sakura pushed him into the glass. He banged his head and bit his tongue," Sora explains before either of us have a chance to ask.

And at this, Karma stands up to find whoever this Sakura girl is, and I’m right there with him. Dammit! We take our eyes off of them for one damn second and this happens. “Which one of you little shits is Sakura!? Because I swear to God if you think I’m gonna let you get away with pushing my baby, you have another thing coming.”

A little pink haired girl quickly runs and hides behind an adult, who actually looks rather intimidated by Karma stomping towards him with Aoi pointing to the little person behind him. “Look, I’m sure it was just an accident… I--

“Aoi, was this an accident?” Karma interrupts the guy’s sentence, words laced with venom.

“No!” he bawls, hugging his father’s neck tightly, “She told me to get in the water so the shark would eat me!”

At this, Karma narrows his eyes at the father, who doesn’t really know what to do. “Honey, did you say that to him?” She shakes her head, making up some excuse before saying Aoi lies all the time and gets sent to the office for it. And it’s his child, so of course he would believe that. “Well she says--

“I really don’t think my child would deliberately bite his fucking tongue so hard that it bleeds just to get your fucking overgrown pest in trouble.” And at this, the dude blows up because Karma just insulted his child… but the little brat deserved it, so… sorry, I’m on my best friend’s side. Just like Sora is devoted to Aoi, I’m just as devoted to Karma. We’ll always be there to back each other up, no matter what. “Why don’t you learn how to control your fucking child?! All of you fucking pieces of shit need to. I don’t understand why your children are so against _my_ child!”

"BECAUSE HIM AND SORA ARE WEIRDOS!" One little kid shouts, followed by another saying, “BECAUSE AOI'S A FAG!” making the place go dead silent.

Karma almost immediately stops yelling and stills. “He's a _fag_ , huh?” His eye twitches and then he completely loses it. “So what if he likes boys!? Just because he has a dick, he can’t love someone else with a dick!? That's so fucking stupid! You have no fucking right to hurt or bully someone because of their fucking sexuality. There is _nothing_ weird about these children. Just because they like boys... _God_ , you fucking judgmental assholes! Does this make you uncomfortable, too!?” He sets Aoi down and pulls me in, picking me up and completely sealing my mouth with his own; but I go with it, wrapping my legs around him and holding him close because a) it’s Karma, b) it’s hot, and c) people need to just get over themselves and get over this issue. 

We’re _really fucking_ making out--for the second time today, _whoop_ , and this time in front of so many people--all hot and heavy for about thirty seconds before Karma rips away from me, gently setting me on my feet before he starts yelling again. “And if you think you can look down on me or hurt me because I like guys..." People look at me, and then at my crotch; this time I don't give a shit, they can look all they want. "...By all means, try it motherfuckers. Because I swear to God I will beat the shit out of _anyone_ who tries to hurt any of us." He takes ahold of my hand, and I grab my son's hand, who is also holding Aoi's hand. "We are people, too. We have rights, too. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG ABOUT LOVE.”

Everyone is silent, and there are actually a few gay couples looking at us in awe, glad someone had the balls to do this in such a public area. Not surprisingly, after the initial shock wears off, someone does come at Karma to start shit…

And Karma finishes it.

xx.

Long story short, we were thrown out… but the police officer wasn’t mean about it, in fact, he patted Karma’s back and said he did the right thing by sticking up for both his son, and himself. So thankfully no charges were filed because a) that’s technically a hate crime, and b) it was self-defense. Karma gave him the first three shots and then proceeded to beat the ever loving shit out of him before the officers pulled him off. It took three of them to fully restrain him. Let’s hope this little incident makes kids think twice about fucking with Aoi and Sora.

Now we’re at the hotel in the bathroom of our hotel room, Aoi and Sora are running around the front room playing while I clean up Karma’s injuries: a bloody nose, bloody lip, and slightly swollen jaw. How his ego and pride allowed him to not put up a fight at first, I don’t know; if someone came at me, I’d fight back whether it qualified as self-defense or not. Still… once Karma started fighting back, it wasn’t pretty for the other guy--I seriously think Karma broke his nose.

“Idiot… what if you had gotten arrested?”

“Dad would have bailed me out…”

I sigh and shake my head, not saying anything else. Sometimes Karma needs to think about the consequences of his actions. I was mad too, but him getting thrown in jail would be traumatizing for Aoi. “Karma, I--

His phone starts ringing and he answers, “Hello?”

_“I saw you escorted out by the police. What the hell did you do?”_

“Carrot Top, hello… nice to hear from you too. No, I’m totally okay, thanks for asking.” I hear a scoff followed by a laugh, and then Karma smiles… I thought I was the only adult able to make him smile like that… he explains the gist of things and then sighs. “Nothing really came of it, so we’re just back at the hotel.”

 _“What hotel?”_ Why does he need to know this?

“Uh… The Asano Inn. Why…?”

_“Oh really? It just so happens that I live there. Maybe we can meet up later…?”_

His eyes widen and he looks at his phone in shock; probably surprised he lives here because this place is expensive as fuck. “I uh… maybe? I kind of just want to curl up in bed and pass out, though.” And I’m here! And your son! And you don’t need him in your life because you have all you need with us! “And Nagisa is--

_“Nagisa is your friend you sleep with, correct?”_

What?! I glare at him and he grins sheepishly, “Yeah… he’s the guy that took my son earlier.”

There’s a pause and I smack Karma repeatedly for telling him that because why is that his fucking business!? _“You know… there’s a movie event for kids at 4 if you two wanted to come by my room~”_

We look at each other and blink a few times, have a wordless conversation with facial expressions and looks, and then… we shrug. I mean, we’re pretty open people, and… maybe it’ll be good for us? “Sure if they agree to it. It’s safe, though, right? I don’t want my kids in danger.”

Aw… he said his ‘kids’. I’m glad he loves Sora as his own… then again, that’s probably what makes this so confusing for them. _“Definitely. Mao goes almost everyday, and she’ll look after them. She’s 10, but she’s really good with children.”_

We look at each other one more time, really confirming if this is something we’re going to do… yes, we’ve participated in sexual acts, but never with someone else inserted into the equation… for some reason I feel like _I’m_ going to be the equation. Against my better judgment, I nod and he takes a deep breath. “Okay then… we’ll meet you down there in… shit, I guess thirty minutes.” Is it already 3:30!? Wow… time sure did go by.

_“Alright. I’ll text you the information, see you two soon~”_

Karma hangs up and I release the breath I didn’t know I’d been holding, “Oh my God…” We say at the same time, looking at each other with an ‘ _I can’t believe we just agreed to that_ ’ face. “You get _ready_ , and I’ll tell the kids what's going on.” I nod and he leaves, but not before pressing a very gentle kiss to my lips and giving me an anxious squeeze. When he leaves, I do as he said… hopping in the shower and doing what needs to be done to prepare for this. I’m anxious and nervous and… excited. This is new and exciting and I hope this is as amazing as we think it will be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa talk, the kids go to the movie, and the smut finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end! Enjoy~
> 
> Holy shit. Why is it 5:30 in the morning...? Whoops. 
> 
> Hopefully there aren't many mistakes!

So… Karma had a little something hidden in his the bag he’d packed before we left the house: lingerie. Like, full-out lacy, sexy, translucent, panty, and stocking lingerie for me. The top is mostly a sheer white, spilt down the middle to reveal my stomach area; the chest area is in a ‘v’ shape and light blue, intricately patterned with lace and sheer enough that my nipples peek through. The bottom half is a little more simple, yet far more uncomfortable; a thong, light blue lace that hugs my hips quite snugly, and the crotch is kind of small so my dick peeks out a bit--even while soft. The knee-high stockings are soft and white with light blue lacy trim at the top. This is cute… 

It’s not that I mind considering I did grow accustomed to wearing cuter, girlier things when I was younger, and it’s for Karma, so there’s nothing bad or wrong about it. My hair is down, so… yes, I probably look very much like a girl aside from the noticeable bulge in my panties. Looking at myself in the mirror, I can’t help but feel anxious; what if they don’t like it on me? Or if I look too girly? Clearly Karma bought it for a reason, but--my thoughts are cut short by a knock on the door. “Just a sec!” I quickly put on my sweater and jeans, just barely managing to get my pants on before the door is opened anyway.

Thankfully it’s Karma, who rushes in, locking the door and unzipping his pants as he heads to the toilet. “Sorry man, I seriously felt like I was about to piss my pants.” I say nothing, heart about to explode out of my chest because I really want this to be perfect and I really hope I exceed his expectations with this lingerie. Still… as I look at myself in the mirror, combing my fingers through my long, thick blue hair. Sometimes I wonder how Karma is attracted to me because he can’t get it up for girls, and I’m so fucking effeminate… surely he isn’t faking, right?

The toilet flushes and Karma appears next to me, washing his hands; those golden eyes meet mine in the mirror and he frowns slightly, probably noticing my dejected mood. “You okay?” I nod, but say nothing, trying to get myself to stop feeling so anxious. Sighing, he splashes me with water before drying his hands and placing them on my shoulders; I feel so small compared to him. “Nagisa, you are perfect to me, okay? There is nothing wrong with you, babydoll.” He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead and then tilting my chin up so I’m looking into his eyes. “If you think you look too girly, just take it off; I don’t mind.”

How does he always know what’s bothering me just by looking at me? It’s times like these that really make me remember why I fell in love with him: despite what everyone believes, he truly is a very kind person. Sadistic, but kind. How can he make me fall even harder for him without even trying? No fair. “How are you attracted to someone so effeminate? I mean--

He kisses me again, on the lips this time… I can’t help but melt into him. Somehow, he always makes me feel so safe. When he pulls away, he has this gentle look on his face that makes me blush a little; why is he looking at me like that? “You’re a man, Nagisa. An unbelievably sexy, attractive _man_. Stop worrying about the way you look so much, because you’re not as girly looking as you probably think, especially when you’re naked.” Then he picks me up, sitting my down on the counter so we’re a little closer to eye level. “I--

“Papa, what’s taking so long!”

“I’m takin’ a shit; leave me alone!” Way to ruin the mood, Karma. Though I can’t help but smile when he presses his forehead against my own. After the giggling from outside gets further away, he speaks again. “You have long hair, you’re small, and you have an innocent look about you… I don’t really see how any of that makes you girly. You may not scream testosterone, but it’s clear you’re a male: you’re flat chested, you’re pretty swoll for a small guy, and you have a pretty big dick, too.” My face goes cherry red and I bury my face in his chest; I hate it when he speaks so nonchalantly about my penis! He laughs before making me look at him again, nothing but love in those golden orbs. “Everyone who thinks you’re a girl can fuck off because I’ve been able to tell you were a boy from the moment we met, even though you were in a skirt.”

Yeah… Mom made me wear skirts to school when I was younger; it was mortifying. The first day of third grade, the new kid lifted up my skirt at recess and said ‘ _I fucking told them you were a dude! Idiots…_ ’ and then introduced himself as ‘Karma, your new best friend.’ I nearly started crying and hugged him because no one had ever treated me so normal before. God… I love him, so much. His hands slip up under my sweater, raking up and down my sides gently. “A lot of dudes have perky asses and curves, so there’s no need to feel ashamed of your body.” It’s not so much that I’m ashamed, I just wish my body catered to Karma’s preferences better. “Point is, you’re Nagisa fucking Shiota, dude… and I will always love you; it doesn’t matter what you look like. So stop looking down on yourself, and--

I cup his cheek, brushing my thumb over the smooth skin before leaning in and kissing him passionately, pulling him closer with my legs by wrapping them around him. Everything about this man is perfect, and the way he kisses my lips so delicately as he entangles his fingers in my hair, just gently tugging at it and pulling me closer… it all makes me feel so loved. There used to be rules with our relationship: like no holding hands, no kissing outside of sex, no being overly affectionate, no saying ‘I love you.’ But we’ve changed a lot over the last few years, and we may not be dating, but we love each other… there’s no denying that now. “I love you, Karma. Thanks for always looking out for me.”

His strong arms wrap around me and he chuckles softly, “I love you too, Nagisa. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be by your side no matter what.” Smiling at each other, we lean in and kiss again, getting lost in each other’s gentle caresses and soft moans until our children start banging on the door. Karma rips away from me, groaning. “Can’t a man take a shit in peace!?” 

Mood is officially ruined. “Oh, Karma…” I smile gently, shaking my head and hugging him. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” he grins, walking over to the toilet and flushing before turning on the faucet and then opening the door with a playful scowl on his face.

“Papa, why does your shit smell like vanilla?” Aoi asks cutely, sniffing around and Karma nearly chokes on his own laughter. That child, I swear… 

xx.

Due to our too long ‘conversation’ in the bathroom, it’s 4:01 and we’re just now getting on the elevator; I twist at my hair anxiously while Karma is currently giving our kids the rundown of what to do if anything happens. Like, when they should scream, hit, kick, or bite; when to call us because Aoi has a starter cell phone for emergencies only; to listen to Mao unless she says to do something wrong or bad; and to be good or else there would be consequences. Both of us are a little worried to be leaving them, but it should be fine.

Once the elevator is on the correct floor, we get out and head to the event room where there are some children scattered. We see the orange haired man from before who is currently talking with his overly animated and adorable daughter by the door. When he spots us, he waves and we head over. “Sorry we’re late; it’s all Aoi’s fault, I swear.” The man laughs when Aoi smacks Karma, but then immediately hides behind him when he sees the little girl smiling at him. The boys are a little shy, but Karma introduces them to her the best he can. “Aoi, Sora; this is Mao, she’s going to be hanging out with you during the movie. Okay?”

“Hiya~” she giggles, thankfully noticing their dependence on each other so she doesn’t try to nudge in between them. “I’m Mao, and I’m really glad we get to hang out! You two are so cute! What’s your favorite color? Do you like cats? I like cats! I have one. His name is Sawyer!”

Of course Aoi lights up at this because he has a stuffed animal cat named Sawyer, which then encourages Sora to join in. They seem to be okay, so we say our goodbyes: Aoi of course hugs his father tightly, kissing him everywhere he can and saying he loves him and that he better be there right at 6 when the movie ends. And Sora simply hugs me, kissing my cheek and telling me he loves me. Then we switch; I have Aoi and he has Sora, both doing the same thing all over again. “I love you too, Aoi. Have fun~” 

They go inside, sparing us one last look and a mouthed _I love you~_ before leaving us alone with this incredibly handsome man. He doesn’t look like he’s almost thirty, not at all. His violet eyes are bright and his smile is charming… “Shall we go up to my room?” We both nod, trying not to seem intimidated, but we are… immensely. On the elevator, I feel myself reaching for Karma’s hand, immediately relaxing when he squeezes it and pulls me closer to him. We go all the way up to the top floor, where we’re introduced to a very large room; like a fucking apartment, if not bigger. No, it is bigger. Probably bigger than our apartments combined. “So… I assume this is not a regular thing for you both.”

“Not at all,” Karma says, still looking around the room and probably wondering how the hell someone could actually live in a place like this. “Only each other after the mess with their mothers.”

“So you two are dating?”

Perfectly in-sync, we answer, “No.” When he looks surprised, I take initiative and speak, “We’re best friends, and we don’t want to jeopardize our children’s relationship in case things don’t end well. Sex every once in a while is enough because it has to be enough.”

Thankfully he gets it, “Ah… that makes sense, I suppose.” We nod and I feel Karma tense slightly due to the awkward silence that has taken over us; I thought for sure he’d have something up his sleeve, but no… I don’t think any of us quite know where and how to take this. Finally, the orange haired man breaks the tension by laughing charmingly, putting both of us a little more at ease. “If you haven’t already figured it out… I’m not used to this. I uh, haven’t had sex since I left her mother five years ago.” 

Ah, so _he_ left… but he also has the child in his custody, unless she’s just visiting. But that’s not important right now, I guess. This is strictly for sex, so… I have no room to judge him for what he’s done in his past. Even though Karma and I were both left, at least she wasn't a baby when he left, and we don’t know the whole story. Still… five years is a long fucking time without sex, so we really need to show him a good time.

“That’s kind of why my friends took me out that night, and uh…” He blushes a little, unable to meet Karma’s eyes. “That whole thing happened. I wanted to get your number, but I didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of thinking they hooked me up with someone.”

Karma laughs, seeming to loosen up a little. “Technically I wasn’t even supposed to dance. I’m a bartender, not a stripper. But, it paid well, and it gave me this weekend off, so I guess I should be thanking you.”

Thank the Lord he’s not a stripper! They make good money and all, but if he was one, he would be gone a lot, I’m sure. And that wouldn’t be good for Aoi. “Wait, you’re not?” Karma smirks, shaking his head. “They said you were one of the best ones they’d seen.”

“I took pole dancing lessons with my ex; said I was a natural. But I stopped after she left me. The talent apparently stayed, though. Dormant inside, just waiting to be unleashed again.” His tone has turned more playful and I think he’s relaxing since this guy seems a little more anxious than we thought he was. “Don’t tell me you want to do that again…?”

Thankfully he shakes his head, “No… I mean, if you wanted to, then sure. But…” He clears his throat, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes are really pretty. “Sorry… I’m really not good at these kinds of things.” 

Seeing him so awkward and anxious… it actually makes me feel a little more confident. Smiling, I walk up to him, “Then just show us to the bedroom and let us do all the work.” At first he seems a little taken aback by my sudden assertiveness, but then he nods, taking us back into a rather large room with a gigantic fucking bed that looks like a cloud. I hope it feels fluffy and comfy. As we walk, Karma grabs my ass and I let out a loud squeak because it fucking startled me. “Karma!” My face turns an embarrassing shade of red and the handsome man looks back at us, laughing a little. Damn bastard, it’s not funny! 

“So your name’s Karma?” The man smirks back at us. “I have to say it’s fitting. Though…” Now he’s got this look on his face, smirking like the devious bastard that grabbed my ass. “I think I like Gingersnap better.”

Karma smiles deviously, stalking over to him before pinning him down on the bed, “Mhm~” he drawls out; I feel jealous, but… at the same time, I feel really turned on. Watching this is really hot; normally I can’t get into porn, but _this_ … _damn_. “What’s your name Carrot Top? Or are you sticking with that? I feel like hearing Nagisa moan that out would be more humorous than sexy~”

My jaw drops; how rude! “Who says _I’ll_ be the one moaning it? It could just as easily be you, Karma,” I pout playfully. I mean, I know why he said it, because it _is_ true, but… I wish I could see Karma come unhinged for someone else. Maybe I can…? “I want to watch… and I want Karma on the bottom.” It’s happened only a handful of times for me, but I’ve never got to watch… I want to. So badly.

“I don’t recall putting you in charge, Nagisa,” Karma narrows his eyes at me.

“And I don’t recall allowing you to give another man a lap dance~” I slowly start stripping my clothes, letting him see me in this new lingerie for the first time. “We may not be dating, but there’s always been that unspoken agreement.” As my shirt falls to the ground, I see him trying to hold himself back. He’s not good about holding himself back when he wants something, and he clearly wants a piece of this… but I don’t want him to have any. Not yet. As I walk over, I notice both sets of eyes on me, and I smile innocently. “Won’t you continue?”

I sit on the bed, sliding out of my pants and laying back, putting me close to the violet eyed man’s face; so close I could kiss him if I wanted to. With Karma on top of him, and close to me, he doesn’t know what to do first… so I simply smile, laying myself out and slowly sliding my thong down my pale, slender legs. Their eyes are glued to me, both nearly drooling by the time I start rubbing my already hard dick. “Don’t mind me, please~” I shudder out, imagining Karma laid out beneath this new man, writhing with pleasure and moaning out his name. “Mr. Asano…” I’ve seen the man’s father, and it’s not hard to tell they’re related; the pieces kind of fit together now, and I’m 99% positive he’s the son of Gakuhou Asano.

The man laughs, looking over at me with a smirk. “So you caught me. Yes, I’m Gakushuu Asano, son of the CEO of the Asano Corporation.”

“That much I knew, aside from the name; it’s kind of obvious with the dude’s picture in the lobby, and the fact that you live up here of all places.” Karma then leans down, sucking on his neck; I watch his hips buck up into Karma as he moans. “I’m glad I know what to scream now~” Oh my holy hell; he’s actually going to do it! “You just sit there and be sexy, Nagisa… I’m gonna have some fun. We’ll get to you soon, though. Don’t worry, babydoll~” 

Karma kind of adopts this kind of strange, dominant role in bed, and it’s unbelievably sexy. He gently caresses my face and then goes back to Gakushuu, pushing him further up on the bed and kissing him. I watch as their mouths mold together, seeing glimpses of tongue here and there. A needy whine makes its way out of me as I pump myself a little faster, but I don’t want to climax yet, so I cool my jets and slow it down. 

Gakushuu’s hands roam Karma’s body, going right for his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. His muscles twitch as fingertips brush over the sensitive skin; it’s different, watching two people--one of which I’m very close to--be so intimate like this, but I love it. Being able to watch, and being able to touch… but at the same time, _not allowed_ to touch. My dick is warm and throbbing in my hand as I ghost my fingertips up my stomach, just watching them unravel; kisses becoming deeper, moans filling my ears, the sound of clothes being taken off. I close my eyes; if I watch anymore, I’ll come.

But that may have made things worse… now it’s up to my imagination, which is very lewd. Karma in his suspenders and spandex, Gakushuu pinned beneath him in nothing but his Calvin’s and knee-high tube socks. Why that’s a thing, I don’t know, but it’s hot. Their breathing picks up, and I imagine them grinding, Karma reaching in and-- “Ahh~” Gakushuu moans, ripping me out of my thoughts and I open my eyes, finding them in nothing but their boxer briefs. Sexy. Karma is sucking on one of his nipples as he palms Gakushuu’s dick through his boxers. “F-Fuck…”  
Karma’s tongue swirls around it, his free hand moving up his pale, exposed skin; his chest is muscular, hell, his whole body is muscular. Just like Karma. Nimble fingers tug at the other nipple and Gakushuu lets out a needy whine as his hips grind upwards. 

After untying and slipping out of my top, I turn onto my side, watching closer and soaking it all in. Violet eyes meet mine and he smiles; his teeth are perfect and white, and his lips are red, slightly swollen from their aggressive kissing. One of his hands is in Karma’s hair, and the other reaches out to me, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. “Watch closely,” he moans out breathlessly, “I’ll make you come.” And then he gathers everything he has and flips their positions, pinning Karma’s hands above his head with a devious smirk on his face, challenging the now deadly glare on the other man’s face. “Stay put or I may have to tie you up.”

“Kinky~” he bites back, still trying to fight him off. Contrary to how he makes it seem, Karma likes being controlled like this; he just likes putting up a fight because he doesn’t want to make whoever it is on top of him feel too in control. “If you want me to stay still, what’s in it for me?”

Gakushuu’s hands move down his arms from his wrists to his shoulders, and then down his body; Karma surprisingly stays still as they have a silent conversation with their eyes. “You get a blowjob from a sexy carrot top~” Not surprisingly, Karma nods for him to continue and he does so, moving down his body until he’s face to face with the clothed erection. First he kisses it through the boxers, and then he pulls them off with his teeth, letting Karma kick them off while he gets to work. Those plump lips wrap around Karma’s dick and his breathy moan makes me squirm.

Seeing him bob his head up and down, taking all of Karma in, watching his tongue swirl around the large girth and enjoying it; and hearing my love a panting, moaning mess, watching his erotic and pleasured facial expressions. It’s too much. I… I can’t hold it. I have too…! “Nngaaah!” I moan, back arching and toes curled, heels digging into the fluffy mattress as I come in thick spurts, white splattering onto my torso. 

When I look over, I see Karma watching me, eyeing me hungrily and taking me all in. My breathing is erratic and he just smiles, motioning for me to come closer; I do so after wiping my mess on his discarded shirt. Thankfully he doesn’t care. When I get in close enough, he pulls me in and kisses me, slipping his tongue into my mouth and sealing us together.

It’s unlike any other kiss we’ve shared before; so passionate and full of need. It feels like he’s actually giving me his all, rather than being so timid and anxious about everything all the time. This makes me so happy. It feels like we’re… actually together. I feel him squirm as he moans into my mouth, running his fingers through my hair, gently tugging at the strands. He pulls away, a needy look in his gorgeous golden eyes. “Put your dick in my mouth,” he pants, cheeks flushed with arousal and eyes glazed over with need and desperation; I glance down to find Gakushuu with his fingers up Karma’s ass. Oh my fuck, I’m going to come again; too quickly, way too quickly. I gladly comply to his wishes, though, because _fuck_ , spit roasting has never sounded so appealing before now.

When I straddle his face, he takes me in, not gagging a bit as I force myself in more. He grabs my waist, making me bend over so I’m on all fours and fucking his face. Looking over my shoulder, I find Gakushuu lubing himself up, aligning himself properly with Karma. As he pushes inside, Karma’s eyes widen and he whines, just barely grazing my dick with his teeth. Watching… it’s so hot. Seeing him fuck my precious Karma, and making him whine like that. Amazing. Hands grip my thighs, nails digging into them; Karma is desperately trying to keep himself sane, but it’s hard. As hard as it may be to believe, he loves dick… seriously.

His breathing picks up and at first I’m worried because it’s so hard and his chest is heaving, but looking down I realize he’s just trying not to come. Gakushuu is grunting, pounding into him so hard I can feel it from up here, and hearing his hips connect with Karma’s ass is music to my ears. When I look back, I find Karma’s legs completely spread, dick erect and pressed up against his stomach while I watch another dick go in and out of his ass so hard and fast; my limit is approaching. 

Even though I don’t want to choke Karma, I quicken my pace, going a little harder and as deep as I can go thrust after thrust; his eyes start to bulge a bit, and I would stop, but his hands are pulling my hips down even faster than I was already going. Fuck, he’s a dick sucking champ, I swear. Soon, I’m panting, Karma is making all kinds of lewd whines and moans, and Gakushuu is grunting so much that I can’t help but come when you add all that to the amazing mouth I’m fucking. Around the same time, they must come too because we all moan rather loudly, stop moving, and pant heavily.

I fall forward, making sure not to hit Karma in anyway, and sprawl out on Gakushuu’s fucking amazing, cloud-like bed; that’s when Karma _really_ starts breathing heavily, nearly gasping for air. I don’t bother looking back, because really, I just don’t have the strength. Coming twice within twenty or so minutes, and going so hard in that position while trying not to hurt a person--it’s exhausting. 

Not surprisingly, Karma is the first to speak. “ _Fuck_ …” he laughs breathlessly, reaching up and rubbing my thigh. “You two are amazing, like… holy shit. Nothing beats when I lost my virginity, but _damn_ that was fucking amazing.” 

And guess who took that from him… me! I hear Gakushuu laugh, and then there’s movement; when I look over, Gakushuu is next to me, grinning. “I think I want _you_ next… watching your ass like that for so long…” His hand reaches over, traveling down my spine, reaching to small of my back, and then moving down lower. “Think you have one more time in you…?”

“I have a lot more times in me~”

“Good,” Karma says, sitting up and crawling next to me on the other side, “Because I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, and… fuck, do I want to paddle you. Unfortunately that will have to wait until we get home because that’s where it is.”

Much to my surprise, Gakushuu springs up and runs around to his dresser; we both sit up, a little confused. “Like this? Please tell me you mean like this?” He pulls out a rubber paddle and Karma grins, nodding and beckoning him back over with this godawful look on his face. My ass is about to be murdered, and I will not be able to sit right for an entire fucking week if Karma gets ahold of that thing. 

I love him, but we normally have to plan ahead when he spanks me because he’s really aggressive with that kind of thing: whips, his bare hand, belts, caning on occasion. All of ‘em feel good at the time and add to our arousal, but afterwards when my euphoric high calms down, it _kills_ me. “I have a riding crop, too, and a whip if you’re into that.” We both look at him like he’s insane and he grins sheepishly, “My friends are very lewd people~ who for some reason think I’m some sort of sadist.”

Karma laughs at this, flopping back and grinning at the ceiling, “I’m in the _same_ boat!”

To which I almost instantly reply with, “Unlike him, you actually are one.” He fakes a hurt gasp, putting his hand to his chest. “Karma, you get enjoyment out of hurting and humiliating people; you are the definition of sadism.”

His golden eyes flicker with joy upon just hearing those words, “I know~ But not you, babydoll; only minimal enjoyment comes from hurting you, unless it feels good~”

“Which it does, because lucky for you, I’m a bit of a masochist~” We laugh, and then he sits up again, pressing a gentle kiss to my head before standing up and walking over to Gakushuu, cum dripping down his thighs. Hot damn… I could get used to this. My eyes follow him all the way, finally looking up at them side by side, naked aside from their socks… it really makes me feel small. And soon I’m going to be sandwiched between them and their rock solid bodies. They’re whispering to each other, and looking at them… I can’t help but notice how well they compliment each other, meanwhile I’m just kind of here… not really belonging. Maybe I should go…?

They go over to the closet and Gakushuu pulls something out while Karma just stares at me with an evil look in those golden eyes, and that godawful sadistic smirk on his face. Before I even have the chance to run, he rushes to the bed and pins me down. “Get the rope!” And then he leans in dangerously close to my face, nibbling on my earlobe ever so gently, “Ready to scream, _bitch_?”

“Oh fuck…” I’m about to be fucking wrecked by Karma Akabane and Gakushuu Asano. 

And I can barely fucking contain my excitement.

xx.

Because I could barely move my legs, Gakushuu decided to let us all sleep over and uh… well, let’s just say the kids and I did all the sleeping. Every time I woke up, there was soft moaning and groaning, desperate pleas of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ coming from the fucking other side of the bed. This time I get up to go sleep with the boys because I’m exhausted and listening to this will not end well… but I forgot it hurt to move, so I end up falling on my face, scaring the fuck out of them… literally. Two pairs of eyes peek over the side of the bed at me, laughing to themselves, proud of themselves and the position they’ve put me in.

They both reach down and pull me back up, sandwiching me in between them yet again… but not sexually. Well, aside from the fact they’re naked it’s not sexual. “Sorry, we’ll be quiet,” Karma murmurs against my head, burying his face in my hair. “You smell good. Gakushuu, what shampoo is this?”

“No idea,” he mumbles, also taking a whiff, “I’m glad we gave him a bath, though. He really does smell good.” Yeah, they bathed me after wrecking me; I guess sadists do have hearts. “Makes me wanna go again… but I’m so sore. And I don’t think I can produce any more semen from how much I’ve gone through in the last 12 or so hours.” 

Yeah, we fucked around a lot. After Karma and Gakushuu took a quick shower together--that also ended in sex for some reason--they went down to pick up the kids while I soaked in the tub half-asleep. They got down there, only to find out they wanted to go somewhere else--more importantly, Mao wanted to go somewhere else and our boys treat her like some sort of idol now.

So when they came back up, they messed around even more, and then they coaxed me out of my slumber and asked to go again. Which I complied with because I seriously have never had so much sex in my life and I’ve been deprived of it lately. After we fooled around, they _actually_ bathed me, and it felt so good; Gakushuu is an amazing masseuse, and Karma really knows how to wash hair. I felt like a pampered little prince. 

After that, they let me rest, had Gakushuu’s butler--yes, _butler_ \--bring up wine and food. Then when the kids came up, they were told I wasn’t feeling well, so of course Sora and Aoi flipped their shit and barged in to badger me with questions. But Karma took care of it, and then Mao once again kept them busy until bedtime at 9.

Now it’s 3 in the morning… and these two horny sadists are all over me again. “We can’t go again. Nagisa will probably rip in half,” Karma mumbles sleepily--which is probably true because I’ve been double penetrated by their above average dicks more than a few times tonight and my ass is pretty sore. After a few seconds, Gakushuu starts laughing, which makes him start laughing, and then I start laughing. Yeah, three grown men having a total giggle fit at 3 in the morning like teenage girls. How great is this? Once we calm down a little, Karma sighs fondly. “I love you Nagisa. And Gakushuu, you’re fucking amazing.”

The man chuckles, “Thanks… I’m really glad you gave me that lap dance, and I’m really glad we ran into each other at the aquarium.” Oh, right… we were here for our children’s school trip, and then it ended up like this: a day and night full of sex. What a fucking amazing trip this turned out to be, especially after how shitty it started out as. 

“You guys should move here,” Gakushuu mumbles, nuzzling into my hair and wrapping an arm around me. “Mao goes to a nice school your boys could go to; there’s a lot of nice places here; you could live here rent free since I kind of own this one; and I’m a pleasure to have in bed. How perfect is that?”

Karma and I glance at each other, wondering if he actually means this, or if he’s just exhausted and still a bit drunk on wine. “We’ll talk to the kids about it,” Karma tells him. I feel him nod, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s weird to think a 29 year old actually wants two 23 year olds here with him… especially ones he just met. Granted, we did have a splendid time. “Gakushuu?” He hums. “Should we put on pants?” Probably in case the children come in.

“Shit…” he murmurs, letting go of me and rolling out of bed, aimlessly wandering around. He must find them, because Karma mutters a thanks and then there’s movement. After a minute, I’m sandwiched between them again; Karma’s arm around my waist, one leg hooked over me, and Gakushuu’s arm over my chest, hand tangled in my hair. 

Man… this was a good trip.

xx.

We did end up moving in across the hall… and it was actually a really good decision for us and our boys. The school is really nice, Aoi and Sora love it here, Karma is now the manager at one of the bars here in the hotel so I don’t have to worry about him when he comes home so late from work, and the three of us have a lot of sex. Karma and Gakushuu are seriously the sexiest duo, and I’m so glad we met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
